battalion_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
Centaurs are powerful creatures, sporting the upper body of a human, and the lower body, legs, and ears of a horse. They take much pride in being warriors. To them, strength and honour is everything. Because they have the lower body of a horse, they can run much faster than a human could, and their kicks are nothing to scoff at either. Regular centaurs set up settlements in large forests, where they live together in peace with Heavyweights; a fellow species of centaur that much shares their value for power and honour. Although not quite as much as the Heavyweights, they are quite muscular, as one could expect from a species that spends most of their time doing hard labour and training. Inside of their settlements, they are very organised. Everyone that lives there has their own tasks, to which they stick without question. They do not practise gender roles; anyone is equal, so long as they are strong. Weak Centaurs, while not completely driven away, are bullied, punished, and forced to train until they are strong too. Even though during the Summer the weather is very hot in their forests, they still wear full armour. They take much pride in their shiny, silver armour and will only take it off to sleep and wash themselves, and even that they do with much reluctance. When they scope out a place to set up their settlement in the forest, they'll make sure to have all the trees in the area cut down within the day, certainly not a species that wastes time and lazes around. While half of their group cuts down the trees, the other half builds shelter out of the newfound supplies of wood. Whatever wood they have left over is used for firewood. Centaurs are one of the rare creatures that look up to humans - human knights in particular. They copy them by wearing their armour, and making sure to be full of pride and honour. Different groups often fight if they enter each other's territory. They love combat, and dying in battle is the epitome of honour to them, so they gladly take on wars with each other. Centaurs are herbivores, they do not eat meat. Their diet consists of mostly apples and carrots, which they grow themselves. Primarily they eat grass, but they much prefer fruits and vegetables over it. Grass to Centaurs is essentially like dry bread is to humans. Although they will engage any Centaurs other than their own that enter their settlement, they live together in peace with Forest Elves, who provide them with plenty of food and metals, whereas the Centaurs' part of the deal is to protect the Forest Elves, who practise little combat outside of archery. Powers & Abilities '''Great hearing - '''They can hear much greater than a human could because of their horse ears. '''Great smell - '''They find food through their good sense of smell, and they also recognise their own kind through scent. If a Centaur smells differently than the Centaurs in their own group, they will be fought on sight. On top of this, they can quite literally smell danger. Trivia * Because they have the lower body of a horse, it is very possible for them to transport humans or other humanoid creatures on their back. However, they only tend to let one specific person ride them like this. If a Centaur allows you to ride them it is safe to assume they have great respect for you, or even see you as a potential love interest. * The children in their settlements spend a lot of their time training, this is so that, by the time they are teenagers, they are capable of combat and hard labour. Even the games they play are very much like combat. Such as sparring using wooden swords and shields, or playing tag using a wooden spear to hit the runners. * Although they are quite strict, they are not very hard to impress. If you entered one of their settlements uninvited, it would not be hard to bribe them with some fancy armour or shiny sword. * Despite their violent nature, they are very gentle and considerate to forest animals. This leads to many animals feeling at ease around Centaurs, even if they would not hesitate to fight any invaders.